Battle of Sydney
The Battle of Sydney is the final Earth-based battle of the Australian half of the Battle against the Dark Cloud. Prelude Following the Skirmish by Nemuro (the final skirmish of the Pacific half) and Battle of Vanahim; Vanguard David Sinister met with the commander of the Hunters and 77th Royal Marine Regiment along with the Allied Counts and Gabriel's Charge to begin the final push in Sydney as they prepare to lure Loki's Followers and Viktoria's Vampires to the city. David discusses the strategies amongst each of the commanders and tells that any deviation of the plan will lead to probable failure. David has the Australians equip their aircrafts with Greek Fire-based weapons as incendiary bullets for their main machine guns in order to burn down the zombies and draugr. He has most of the tanks outfitted with fire-based weapons while using his powers to have them infinitely fuelled while having the Angels supply the allies with protection against the demons. the Battle the Hunters' front The Hunters are stationed in mini-submarines beneath the Sydney Harbour Bridge in order to attack them from below and destroy the Harbour Hell Gate. A volley of Tomahawk missiles is shot up from the mini-subs as Dingo and his team make their way for the surface. The missile barrage hits Goat island and most of the Southern areas of the Bridge's south entrance killing a multitude of Demons, Zombies, and other creatures while several angels battle with each over the harbour. Dingo climbs the pylons with the Hunters killing many Thrasher Demons and Dark Valkyries on their way. Several WOLFHOUNDers are killed while a rain of hell-fire covers most of the area and destroys several mini-subs. The Dark Valkyries rain down several icicles onto the Hunters killing several teams and almost hitting Dingo. However, he manages to avoid the icicles as reaches the bridge along with several other teams and set up with their anti-air weapons to take down the Dark Valkyries while Zombies begin their march down the bridge. Several of Australia's aircraft rain down using greek-fire incendiary bullets to burn the advancing Zombies. Several Zombie Black Rhinos begin charging down the bridge killing several WOLFHOUNDers and Australians as several undead Quetzalcoatlus attack the aircraft as they used the incendiary bullets of aircraft against as the Hunter use incendiary bullets against the undead animals killing them instantly. Several Quetzalcoatlus uses their talons to grab several infantrymen and drop them while in midair killing them as an air-battle between undead birds and Aircraft ensues. A group of Dark Valkyries manage to freeze up the engine of several fighter jets causing them to crash into the bridge with several more crashing into the opera house. Several Orcs and WOLFHOUND-loyal Vampires are crushed by the crashing jets while several other WOLFHOUNDers are killed by charging undead animals. As the battle continues to rage on; David uses the Nexus Points to meld Sydney from Multiple universes with Sydney of Universe-00 - allowing the battle to happen in multiple universes at once. As a result, the Dark Valkyries are overwhelmed while an unprecedented number of fighter jets are hit by beams of cold energy destroying them while several Dark Valkyries begin to fall into the harbour. A pylon is damaged by cold energy blast as the last of the Dark Valkyrie in the area are killed. By the end of day 1; Anton is able to get some rest while on the bridge as some of other teams of the Hunters remain active in order to prevent the undead or draugr crossing the bridge into North Sydney. Several wards are placed to prevent the undead from continuing allowing the living to sleep out the night and have some food. The Hunters' front managed to maintain with allies has the dominant force until day 15 of the Battle - Kokabiel reanimates several colossal squid from the Antarctic and uses them to attack the pylons of the bridge. Kokabiel upgrades the undead birds with darkness attacks allowing them to use missile of darkness to bombard the pylons while Kokabiel uses his Pure Darkness Manipulation to heal some of the Dark Valkyries from Task Force Super's front in order to reinforce the bridge assault along with several Dark Elves, Nordic Dwarves, and Nordic Trolls. The undead continue to converge on the bridge as the undead squid continue to constrict the pylons before finally detonating themselves as using the darkness energy in them and allowing them to swallow most of the pylon while destroying several vital parts of the bridge; causing it collapse. Several advancing followers of Loki and several WOLFHOUNDers are killed as the bridge collapses. While many survivors are dragged underwater by the undead squid the remaining survivors swim to the southern areas of Sydney. The survivors regroup at the State Library to recuperate as air superiority shifts to the Unholy Trinity and the dominance of the battle shifts. the Marine's front 80% of the 77th Royal Marines Regiment are stationed at Mona Vale with Greek-Fire Flame tanks and other vehicles fitted with Greek-fire flame weapons. At the same time as the Hunters' front begins - the Marine's front also begins. A large swarm of Dark Valkyries covers the skies as they begin firing their cold energy blasts at the marines while the Dark Elves and Nordic Trolls begin to charge their defences. A swarm of Draugr manage to trigger several mines containing Greek-Fire killing them. Viktoria's Vampires begin to descend upon as Felicity fights with Alpha Company using the flame tanks to burn Draugr and the zombies. Several power lines are burnt by the Flame tanks as Felicity uses one of them as cover while taking down the Dark Elves and Vampires advancing on their position. The marines make fortifications in nearby homes in order to protect themselves from the advancing zombies and Draugr as the Dark Valkyries and Dark Elves continue to close in. A fighter jet flies overhead a drops several Thytrogen rounds onto to the advancing Nordic Dwarves and Nordic Trolls killing them as the area is burned. Kokabiel manages to open a portal to Universe-104 and reanimates the dinosaurs that the Canadians revived. Several flame tanks are destroyed in the counterattack as Undead Giganotosaurus and Velociraptors begin to swarm the battlefield. Felicity is able to kill most of the undead dinosaurs with incendiary bullets while they advance south to the seaside Hell Gate at Collaroy Beach. Once the Nexus Point is enacted; they receive help from multiple Australians. The fighter jets have the engines frozen by the Dark Valkyries causing them to crash into the ground while a barrage of icicles kills numerous soldiers and marines. Similar to the Hunters' - the Marines are able to maintain superiority and dominance of the battle of the first 15 days. By unlike the Huners - they are able to destroy the Hell Gate while destroying their enemies left and right. Task Force Super's front Task Force Super deploy at Castle Hill and the surrounding areas in order to destroy the second Hell Gate in the suburbs. David uses this front as the main focal point of the battle in order to lure the Unholy Trinity to Sydney. Aftermath Following the Battle of Sydney; both Loki's Followers and Viktoria's Vampires are defeated along with the extinction of Dark Elves and Purgatory-born Demons while Kokabiel's Scourge is expelled from Earth. Category:Battles